Dance Floor Anthem
by winterhearts
Summary: Songfic to Good Charlotte's Dance Floor Anthem


This is a songfic to Good Charlotte's "Dance Floor Anthem." It's a Brandon/Stella fic, and it's about how Brandon has treated Stella badly lately, so she goes dancing with her friends to take her mind off of Brandon. 

_She's going out to forget they were together _

_All that time he was taking her for granted _

_She wants to see if there's more than he gave _

_She's looking for_

Stella angrily threw her cell phone on the bed. Brandon had just called and said he was too busy to go out with her tonight. She understood that Brandon was a senior, and had a lot of work to do, but he never took her out a lot anymore! And lately, when they had been going out, Brandon was always asking for money from Stella. So she decided to go out with her friends and maybe find a new guy--because as far as she was concerned, she and Brandon were broken up.

_He calls her up He's trippin on the phone now _

_He doesn't want her out there _

_And alone now _

_He knows she's movin it _

_Knows she's using it _

_Now he's losing it _

_She don't care_

Stella was dancing at the MC Magix Club with Flora, Tecna, Bloom, Musa, and Layla, when her phone rang. It was Brandon.  
"I don't want you out there flirting with all those guys. I miss you," Brandon said. "Come back, please"  
"Forget it!" Stella snapped. "I don't want to continue our relationship"  
"Stella, please!" said Brandon. But Stella wasn't listening. She hung up her phone and continued to dance.

_Everybody put up your hands _

_Say I don't wanna be in love _

_I don't wanna be in love _

_Feel the beat now _

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love _

_I don't wanna be in love _

_Back it up now _

_You've got a reason to live _

_Say I don't wanna be in love _

_I don't wanna be in love _

_Feelin' good now _

_Don't be afraid to get down _

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_ I don't wanna be in love_

Stella and Layla danced, and sang the words to their favorite songs. They were the only two girls in the Winx Club without boyfriends rihgt now, and it felt good not to be in love. They didn't want to be in love.

He was always giving her attention Looking hard to find the things she mentioned He was dedicated By most suckers hated That girl was fine But she didn't appreciate him

Stella bit her lip. Maybe she WAS a bit harsh to Brandon. She thought of her birthday. Brandon had gotten her a gift card to her favorite store,  
but she hadn't been very enthusastic about it. I shouldn't have been that way. I should've cared more for him, Stella thought sadly.

She calls him up She's tripping on the phone now He had to get up And he ain't comin home now He's tryin to forget her That's how we come with him When he first met her When they first got together

"Brandon?" Stella asked.

"Forget it," said Brandon. "We're over now."

The two hung up on each other, and Stella remembered when the two of them first got together, two years ago.  
They had such a good time together at the Alfea Back to School Dance. But it looked like another dance would go by, and Stella wouldn't be going with Brandon.

Everybody put up your hands

_Say I don't wanna be in love _

_I don't wanna be in love_

_ Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left _

_Say I don't wanna be in love I don't wanna be in love _

_Back it up now You got a reason to live_

_ Say I don't wanna be in love_

_ I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now _

_Don't be afraid to get down _

_Say I don't wanna be in love _

_I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat (x3)  
You got nothing to lose Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up _

_It's something that we do now _

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_ It's okay, let it go _

_Get out there and find someone_

Brandon called Stella back. "I want you to find somebody nice," he said.  
"I want the same for you," Stella answered. Shortly after Stella hung up, Brandon entered the club. He glanced at Stella, and started to dance with Mirta.

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here

Get off the wire

You know everything is good here

Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin

The chance that you got to find a new one

Stella decided to forget about Brandon and just have fun. While she was dnaicng, she bumped into Robbie, her 5th-grade crush.  
The two of them smiled at each other, and danced together. Stella was happy with Robbie, and Brandon was happy with Mirta. That's what mattered to the both of them: that they could be happy again after breaking up.

_Everybody put up your hands _

_Say I don't wanna be in love _

_I don't wanna be in love _

_Feel the beat now _

_If you got nothing left _

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_ Back it up now _

_You got a reason to live_

_ Say I don't wanna be in love_

_ I don't wanna be in love_

_ Feelin' good now _

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_ Say I don't wanna be in love _

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Nooo...Noooo_

_Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good_

After the song finished, everyone clapped for Stella and Robbie, the best ones on the dance floor. Robbie smiled at Stella, and kissed her on the lips.

THE END Note: This is my first songfic, so be nice when reviewing!


End file.
